the_south_parkfandomcom-20200213-history
Timmy Burch
Timmy Burch is male fourth grader at South Park Elementary. He is voiced by Trey Parker. He is handicapped, uses a wheelchair to get around, and has a limited vocabulary consisting only of his own name and a handful of other phrases. After a decade of being known simply as "Timmy", his full name was revealed to be "Timmy Burch" in the episode "T.M.I." when his name was posted on the poster containing the kids' growth differentials. Vocabulary One of Timmy's most notable traits, together with being the only wheelchair-bound child in the fourth grade class at South Park Elementary, is his limited vocabulary. He mostly says his name and the slurred phrase commonly mistaken to be "livin' a lie." It was revealed on the official site that the second catchphrase originated when Trey Parker was making nonsense sounds while performing as Timmy, after which the catchphrase "Libalah!" stuck.[2] In several episodes, Timmy has said other basic words and names. When addressing Jimmy Valmer, the other major handicapped South Park character, he is able to say "Jimmy", and in "Helen Keller! The Musical", he is able to say the name he had given his pet turkey, Gobbles. He says "Timmy and the Lords of the Underworld!" (the latter being the name of his band) in "Timmy 2000". He also successfully yells "Please help me!" a few times as he rolls down the highway in "Fourth Grade".[3] In "The Tooth Fairy Tats 2000", when his wheelchair is hooked via a string to one of Kenny's teeth, he incorrectly interprets a casual use of the word "go", crying out, "Go, Timmy, go!" before riding off. He also says "shit" in "It Hits the Fan", "Bebe" in "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society", "Booooooo" in "Butterballs". In the South Park opening theme song for Season 6, he sings "Timmy timmy timmy timmy, timmy timmy livin' a lie timmy!", continuing the tradition of incomprehensible lines, previously sung by Kenny McCormick. Concept and Creation http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/File:Timmy_and_the_Lords_of_the_Underworld.gif Timmy and the Lords of the Underworld, performing. It is said on South Park Studios.com that Timmy was born with a crippling condition,[4] described as being "a strange combination of palsy and Tourette's". Timmy Burch first appears in "The Tooth Fairy Tats 2000"; his three scenes in the episode having little relevance to the central plot. Comedy Central originally wanted to remove him from the episode, in fear of potential controversy over the inclusion of a mentally handicapped character.[5] Series creators Matt Stone and Trey Parker pushed to keep the character in the story, with their basis being that although Timmy is different, the other children in the series treat him equally.[5] Timmy was originally intended only for that episode, but proved so popular that he was given his own story three episodes later, in "Timmy 2000", where he becomes the lead singer of a successful band (originally titled "The Lords of The Underworld", later titled "Timmy and the Lords of the Underworld"), despite his limited vocabulary. Throughout the episode, Phil Collins complains that Timmy is being exploited, although he achieves extreme popularity. The message delivered at the end of the episode is that there is nothing wrong with the situation; given that Timmy enjoys playing music and his audiences enjoy listening to him. Superhero Alter-Ego http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/File:MysterionRises76.png Timmy as Iron Maiden. In the second half of season 14, Timmy is shown to be a part of Coon and Friends under the name Iron Maiden. In the episode "Coon vs. Coon & Friends", it is revealed that his (imaginary) super power is indestructibility. Iron Maiden can only say "Timmy!", and introduces himself as such in "Mysterion Rises". Appearance Timmy wears a red sweater and black trousers. His head is deformed at the top, and he has strawberry blonde hair. He is almost always seen sitting in a black wheelchair, and is usually smiling openly and fidgeting with his hands. During the metrosexual fad in the episode "South Park is Gay!", he wears a light blue unbuttoned shirt, gelled hair, brown work shoes and a purple-and-pink wheelchair with a rainbow band.